


A Safe Haven

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Depression, Distrust, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nature, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Rating May Change, Swearing, Tags May Change, Violence, finding a safe haven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: ErrorBethy is trying to find a safe haven for herself in a multiverse that's filled with angry racist people.ErrorBethy is referred to as Error in the story.





	1. Unfortunate

Error Darkwood was flying away from a group of angry monster.  She dashed through the portal and closed it quickly before anyone else could get in.  She walks over to her plain looking house and opens the door.  She walks in, closing the door behind her, and she flops onto the couch in the living room.  Her universe was a safe haven for her, but there was nothing to  _ do  _ around here.  That was the only reason why she had left in the first place.  Unfortunately for her, so many people had become so bitter from glitches destroying alternate universes that they attack any glitch that steps foot in their own.  As a result, she could never stay for very long.

 

She doesn’t really blame them for that.  They were mad for a pretty good reason, so it was understandable.  But she can’t help but to wish that they would at least give  _ some _ glitches a chance.  After all, they’re not all murderous assholes.  Look at her!  She doesn’t destroy any universes!  It didn’t seem to matter anyways, though.  Even if she tried to tell them that she doesn’t destroy universes, they just call her a liar and attack her anyway.

 

She had tried to go to many different universe for even one small area that was safe for her.  She’s had absolutely no luck so far, and she’s been to many universes.  Undertale, Underfell, Swapfell, Underswap, Dancetale… the list goes on and on.  She’s determined to find  _ somewhere _ that was a bit kinder, though, so she kept looking.  Of course, she had nearly died a few times.  But that’s a small price to pay to find a place that wasn’t an empty wasteland that anyone could go insane in.

 

So she’ll keep on looking until she either finds the kind of place she’s looking for or she dies.


	2. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error leaves her universe to go somewhere new. Where she ended up surprised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ViviCatLover for giving me the idea of this chapter!

After taking a short nap to regain her energy, Error opened up a portal to go to yet another universe.  She had no real destination in mind when she made the portal, so she had no idea where she was going to end up.  The thought made her excited.  She always did love to explore, and this time would be no different.  She didn’t even hesitate before going straight into the portal.

 

…

 

Wow, it’s bright here.  Why is it so bright?  She blinks a few minutes before her eyes fully adjust to the harsh light.  She seemed to be in the middle of a clearing inside of a forest forest.  But it wasn’t the forest she was used to seeing, which was Snowdin forest.  There was no snow anywhere in sight.  Instead, there were flowers and a variety of trees and wildlife.  It kind of reminded her of… wait, is she?  She looked up above her and saw the cloudless blue sky.  It mesmerized her.  She hadn’t been on the surface in a very long time.  She smiled and decided to lay down in the clearing so that she could collect her thoughts on what to do next here.  Going into any nearby towns wasn’t an option.  Just one look at her would send the humans into a frenzy.  Even though they don’t know about glitches, they tend to attack anything that they weren’t familiar with.  Besides, with her appearance, they’d probably think she was a demon or something.  After all, she did have the wings and tail of one.

 

After a couple of more minutes of thinking, she just decides that a small walk through the woods would do her well.  After all, it was still more than what she had at home.  She got up and started walking with no destination in mind.  She looked around as she walked to fully enjoy the scenery.

 

She eventually got to an area where the trees subsided.  There was a small pond in front of her now, dragonflies flittering around.  Error smiled.  Before her world became the wasteland it now was, she loved to see the dragonflies.  To her, there was no real reason  _ not _ to like them.  There were some lily pads, and if she looked really closely into the water, she could see some fish swimming around.  She kind of envied them.  They were able to swim around in the water, and she couldn’t… at least, not anymore.

 

She sighed.  This is why she usually never went to the surface in the first place.  The sights reminded her too much about how things used to be in her universe.  She turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard a gunshot nearby.  She felt a pain go through her chest, and she panicked.  She opened up a portal and ran inside, closing it behind her.  She ran into her house and went into her room.

 

She sat down on her bed and looked into the mirror.  Yep, she had blood seeping through her shirt close to her chest.  She sighed and lifted up her shirt to see how much damage she’d have to fix this time.  The bullet seemed to have just missed where her heart is.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  Well, if it didn’t hit anything vital, she had nothing to worry about.  She’ll get herself patched up anyways.  She got up and walked to the bathroom to get the med kit that she kept for times like these.  This is going to take a while to heal.  Until then, she’ll have to stay home.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go!

Error tore off the bandages on her chest and looked at the wound in the mirror.  The wound has already closed.  She touches it and is relieved to find that it no longer hurts.  It seems like it’s completely healed now.  A good thing about being a glitch is that you heal much quicker than a normal person.  She found that out not too long after she first became one.

 

Her change was pretty unexpected.  One day, she had gone to bed as a human and woke up looking like this.  Her universe had been destroyed while she was out, too.  She has no idea how she slept through that, but that’s the only explanation she could think up of.  It had taken her quite a while to get used to what she could do.  Making portals and using her magic carefully did take practice, after all.

 

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts that had invaded her head.  Four days had passed since her last adventure, and she had been growing restless.  And now that she’s fully healed, she saw no reason why she should stay put any longer.  She went outside and opened up another portal.  Her heart pounded with excitement and she couldn’t help but grin at the thought of going somewhere new.  She truly was an adventurer at heart.

 

Stepping through the portal, she was greeted with a familiar sight.  Two large, closed purple doors were in front of her, trees to the sides of her and snow underneath her.  It seems like she ended up in front of the ruins this time.  She closes the portal behind her and looks around.  No one seemed to be here yet.  That was a relief.  Though she could tell by the lack of dust that she wasn’t in a more violent AU, she still had to keep her guard up.  Monsters were more aware of glitches than humans are, so to her, they were a bigger threat.  She turned away from the ruins and started to walk down the path.

 

As she kept going, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched.  She wasn’t completely surprised by this.  After all, this was where a certain skeleton would usually make their appearance.  She knew she could flee at any moment if she needed to, so she decided to keep walking.  She could see a bridge not too far away, and she walked towards it.  She wanted to see if the Sans in this particular universe was friendly.  It was okay if he wasn’t, but due to the universes where he was more friendly, she had started to like the guy as a friend.  She still visited those Sanses on occasion, though she didn’t make a habit of it.  She had misjudged the intentions of people before.  She didn’t want to make that same mistake again by letting her guard down completely around someone, even if they were being nice.

 

She heard footsteps behind her, and she braced herself for what was about to happen next…

 

“hey, what are you doing out here, lady?  you might get cold.”

 

Well that one’s new.  She’s never heard him say that before.  She turned around to face him and her eyes widened slightly.  He was a little taller than her, and his white eyelights showed concern.  He wore a slightly tattered green hoodie and completely black shorts.  This was definitely an AU she’d  _ never _ visited before.  He also didn’t seem to know what she was.  Or did he?  She wasn’t sure.  All she knew was that he was talking to her as if she was a normal person and not some freak of nature.

 

She didn’t notice she was staring until he gave her an amused look.  “take a picture, it lasts longer.”  She opened her mouth at that before closing it again, not sure what to say.  So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “I’m fi-ine.  No need to w-worry about me-e-e.”  She cursed internally.  Her voice glitched and had a faint sound of static every time she spoke, and she hated it.

 

Sans gave her a questioning look.  It looked like he didn’t believe her.  She wonders if it’s because of her glitching or because of the fact that she was shaking a bit.  “are ya sure?  you don’t sound like you’re okay.”

 

She started to glitch more at this.  She couldn’t handle this.  This was all way too new for her.  It was scaring her.  So she did what came natural to her at a time like this:  she ran, opened up a portal in front of her, jumped inside, and closed it behind her.  She ran inside of her house and slammed the door shut behind her.  She couldn’t see very well anymore, so she just stumbled towards where her couch is, flopping down onto it when she finally found it.

 

She cursed at herself.  If she hadn’t been so damned  _ stupid _ , she could’ve had a normal conversation for once in her life.  But of course not.  She had gotten too used to people just trying to murder her.  She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, curling up into a fetal position.  Or as close to the fetal position as she could while laying down on a couch.  She was shaking badly and her eyesight was still fucked up.  All she can do about it is just wait until it passes...


	4. Taking Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decides to go back.

As Error calmed down from her recent trip, her eyesight came back to her.  She must’ve been really panicked. She felt the sudden weight of guilt building in her chest.  She shouldn’t have run away from Sans. There he was, being nice and she had to screw it all up, didn’t she?  She sighs. Well, she could try to go apologize. She thinks about it some more and then nods. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.  A bit risky due to her not knowing how the other monsters are, but it’d be worth it to actually talk to someone. After all, she couldn’t remember the last time she talked to anyone.  She’s pretty sure it was a Sans, though. So, without hesitation, she creates a portal to the world she had just come out of and goes through.

 

She arrives on the other side, and she sees Sans at the ruin doors.  His back is turned towards her, and she can faintly hear the knocking.  She smiles slightly. She remembers this. It seems like this au was similar to the others in some way.  The shorter skeleton would always go to the doors to tell knock knock jokes to the lady on the other side.  Whether or not they were actually funny… well… that depends. She didn’t really enjoy the darker humor in Underfell.

 

While she was thinking to herself, she didn’t notice that Sans had finally noticed her presence.  She was only taken out of her nostalgic thoughts when she felt a bony finger tap onto her shoulder.  She jumps and turns around, seeing Sans. He doesn’t seem very happy.

 

“hey, kiddo.”

 

Error gives Sans a nervous smile.  “Hi-i. Sorry for running ear-rli-ier.  You kinda surpri-prised me.”

 

Sans raises a brow.  “yeah?”

 

She nods.  “People-le usually run away or try-y to kill me.”   
  


“is it because you’re a glitch?”

 

She startles.  “We-ell, yeah, but-”   
  


“you’re not here to destroy this world, are ya?”

 

“I would-ld never!  I’m not li-ike those other glitches!”

 

“. . .”  He sighs.  “I’ll trust ya for now, kid.  Just remember that if ya do try anythin’ bad here, you’re gonna have a bad time.”

 

“I understand, Sans.”

 

It’s Sans’s turn to look surprised.  “I never told you my name.”   
  


“And I-I’m a univer-erse hopper that’s met different versions of you before.  Tha-at really shouldn’t surprise you.”

 

“guess not.  welp, i’d take ya to grillby’s, but i’m pretty sure that he’d try ta burn you if you stepped foot in there.”

 

“That’s fine.  Ju-ust talking to-o someone is good enough for-r m-me.”

 

A light green hue dusted across Sans’s cheeks, and Error grinned.  Aww, he’s blushing. How adorable. At least, to her it was. They continued to talk to each other for a while until they both heard a voice shouting Sans’s name.  Sans stretches a little.

 

“welp, time to go.  i’ll talk to ya again sometime, kid.”

 

“Okay, take ca-are of yourself, Sans.”

 

He chuckles.  “i will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this version of Sans seems a bit odd. I was winging it when I made this version of him.


End file.
